


Random Sousuke/Nitori Drabbles

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: First story, Fluff, M/M, and being tickled, just Sousuke being jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles of Sousuke and Nitori. The characters may or may not be out of character, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic that I am posting here, and I hope you don't mind it! I also have a Tumblr: lexiangrybird.tumblr.com

Nitori pressed against the large body in front of him, pulling it close to himself.

"Sousuke-senpai, what's wrong?" 

The older teen didn't answer, making the room fill with questioned silence. Thin arms tightly girded his waist, pulling him into a even larger and tighter hug.

"Ai, let go." He felt the grey head shook his head for 'no'.

"Not until you smile!" Nitori looked up with a pouty lips with a fierce look of determination shining in his eyes.

The older teen looked down and glared icily, "Let go." 

"No!"

Silence fell over the two of them, making both have tension and refusing to answer each other. Blue eyes shown fiercely to turquoise, daring them to push Nitori's body away.

"Ai, I said let-" a small giggle spilled from Sousuke's mouth, cutting his sentence mid way. 

Small slender fingers began going up and down his rib cage rapidly, occasionally poking at the most sensitive areas. Sousuke could not stop laughing, his body curling in on itself trying to get away from the assaulting digits. 

"Are you gonna tell me now?!" Nitori yelled over the booming laughter of the taller male, wrapping his thin arms around the waist from behind; shifting around and keeping up with the body in front of him.

"Ai, have mercy!" Sousuke got out in between intakes of breaths. He looked at the younger and smaller teen with a pout that could not quite reach the 'pleading' look.

Bright blue eyes stared deeply into his own turquoise ones, begging to be told the truth. 

"Okay, Aiichirou. I'll tell you if you. Just. Stop. Tickling. Me." Each word punctuated with a step away from the second year. 

"Yes Sousuke-sempai." The shorter teen replied obediently.

Sousuke sighed quietly to himself and he quietly muttered: "I was upset because you were being too close to Momo and you're my boyfriend."

He felt the surprised look of Nitori on his back, making him slightly flush. High pitch laughter filled the room with a loud "Aw" that followed with more giggles.

"Aw, Sousuke-sempai you're so cute! You're jealous!"

The older teen shot his head up, a disbelieve look upon his face, "I am NOT jealous." 

Nitori laughed even harder, leaning in and giving his lover's pouted lip a quick peck.

"That's okay, Sempai, I think that it's sweet and I love it."

Sousuke gave a soft smile and he kissed him, bringing the small body closer to him, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sousuke."


	2. Tumblr request: Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for a valentine day between Nitori and Sousuke, when Rin and Sousuke stumble across Nitori standing in front of their dorm. Both thinking it was for Rin, turns out it was for Sousuke.

Sousuke and Rin were walking to their dorm after their evening jog, making casual conversation about any topic that crossed their minds; only skipping the day that all singles dreaded. Valentine's Day. 

Both males are alone through out the day. In the end they decided to keep each other company, nobody was going to give them any valentine gift, right?

"You know, Valentine's Day just bugs me, y'know?" Rin stated, looking at the taller teen.

"Yeah," Sousuke responded, "Especially nobody is going to give me anything today, at least you have that old roommate of yours...Nitori right?"

Rin huffed, "As if. He probably just gonna give it to someone just to make their day." 

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, walking closer and closer to their dorm room. When both Sousuke and Rin reached their destination, they saw Nitori.

"Go get your Valentine from him, Rin." Sousuke propelled the other forward, smirking and backing away to give the two privacy.  
\-----  
"Nitori, what are you doing here?" Rin questioned when he arrived to the shorter male.

A flush spread on Nitori's cheeks, making him duck his head down and use his free hand to pluck at the hem of his shirt. He stayed silent for awhile trying to conjure up the courage to go and tell his sempai the truth. Taking a deep breath, Nitori looked up at the red head. 

"Y-you see...I actually wanted to talk to Yamazaki-sempai...is that okay?" Blue eyes hesitantly met red ones.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll get him for you." Rin turned away from the small grey head and walked towards Sousuke.

"He there for you." Rin stated, motioning his head towards the small younger teen.

"He is?" Sousuke asked, face filled with shock.

"Apparently so. Now go." Now the red head was the one to shove the other one forward towards their dorm room.  
\-----  
"Hey," Sousuke greeted quietly, "You wanted to see me?"

Instead of an answer, he was shoved a velvety red card and a large maroon colored heart box.

"Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you're willing to be my...sweet heart today." Nitori said so quietly, he face turning into darker shades of red with each word.

Silence took over the moment between them, causing a nervous tension. Nitori looked up slightly through his eyelashes and saw that the older teen's face had a uncharacteristic broad smile on it and a gleam of happiness that shone in the turquoise eyes.

"Of course, Nitori. Thank you for asking." 

Sousuke then pulled Nitori into a hug and whispered quietly, "Happy Valentine's Day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun, sorry that this was that good, again -_-'. But again if you guys want any prompts just go on my Tumblr: lexiangrybird.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want again, I have a Tumblr: lexiangrybird.tumblr.com that you guys can leave me prompts in my ask box!


End file.
